In a communication network, such as a transport network, paths through the communication network are selected, defined, configured and/or provisioned to establish connectivity between, for example, a user and/or wireless base station and a service providing server and/or service providing network. Such a transport network may be used, for example, to back-haul data from wireless base stations to a mobile telephone switching office (MTSO) and/or to distribute services (e.g., audio, video and/or gaming) to end users. Today, the selection, definition, configuration and/or provisioning of transport network paths is performed by elements of the transport network that may have limited overall visibility of the network, and/or is performed based upon one or more Quality of Service (QoS) parameters, such as bit-error rate, unavailable seconds, latency, jitter and/or data loss. In such circumstances, when one or more QoS objectives are no longer satisfied (e.g., a bit-error rate exceeds a threshold), one or more paths of the transport network may be re-selected, re-defined, re-configured and/or re-provisioned in an attempt to meet the QoS objective(s).